phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaddeus and Thor
" |image = Thaddeus and Thor meet Phineas and Ferb.jpg |caption = Phineas and Ferb meet Thaddeus and Thor. |season = 2 |production = 208a |broadcast = 60 |story = Devin Bunje Nick Stanton |ws = Antoine Guilbaud Kim Roberson |director = Zac Moncrief |us = July 3, 2009 |international = September 17, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) |xd = June 15, 2009 |pairedwith = "De Plane! De Plane!" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} The Flynn-Fletcher's neighbors have relatives visiting who bear an uncanny resemblance to Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. In fact, older sister Mandy has two younger brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who drive her crazy with their ambitious projects. Although Candace and Mandy initially bond, they soon compete, urging their brothers to build the best backyard fort. Meanwhile, Perry finds himself in the middle of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's family reunion where Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to win the annual kickball tournament with the Kick-inator 5000. Episode Summary Linda tells Candace that she'll be going out to buy some groceries. Candace overreacts and asks her if she's in charge of Phineas and Ferb, whereas Linda replies yes. Candace walks out into their backyard and tells Phineas and Ferb not to build anything today. Candace walks away and spots Mandy, a visiting relative of Mrs. Weaver, the Flynn-Fletchers' neighbor. Mandy tells Candace about her brothers, Thaddeus and Thor, who constantly annoy her with their inventions, while Candace talks to her about Phineas and Ferb. The two soon argue about whose brothers are even more annoying. Thaddeus and Thor enter Phineas and Ferb's backyard and tell them that where they come from, they're known as "the best." Thaddeus tells Phineas and Ferb that they'll be building a backyard fort, and says to Thor who they're going to outdo today. Candace finds out about Thaddeus and Thor's competition and tries to get Phineas and Ferb to build a backyard fort that's even greater than Thaddeus and Thor's so as to prove to Mandy that Phineas and Ferb really are better than Thaddeus and Thor. Meanwhile, Perry enters his lair and Major Monogram informs him that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been sighted at Danville Park. Perry rushes over there and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz at his family reunion. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry about a time in his life when his mother's love was inexplicably linked to kickball, and his brother Roger always outshone him. hugs his mother as Heinz watches, neglected.]] Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his new invention, the Kick-inator 5000. He tries to get test it out with Perry but tells him it's in process when it accidentally kicks him in the face. He tries everything from adjusting the position of the ball to swinging it on a string. Finally, after many attempts, he kicks the ball. Candace realizes that Linda has arrived in the driveway. She tells her mom that she forgot "that stuff," causing her to drive back to the grocery store while Candace is left to deal with the competition. Thaddeus and Thor reveal their fort, which has a slide and licorice dispenser. Candace reveals Phineas and Ferb's fort, which turns out to look just like a regular fort. Candace feels disappointed and walks out. However, Ferb presses a button and their real fort grows out of the ground, which turns out to be nearly fifty feet tall, complete with a bowling alley and a swimming pool. Thaddeus and Thor look impressed as Phineas and Ferb outshine them. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz kicks the ball so far, it bounces off Phineas and Ferb's fort. As Heinz stands feet from home, gloating to his brother Roger, the ball comes back. Roger catches it and tags Dr. Doofenshmirtz out, which impresses their mother and leaves Heinz sitting in the dirt to be comforted by Perry. Mandy leaves with Thaddeus and Thor in embarrassment. She tells Candace that Phineas and Ferb are really the best, and Candace goes outside to see their real fort. Ferb deactivates the fort (due to zoning regulations) and it sinks right into the ground just as Candace and Linda arrive outside. Linda, who can only see the ordinary fort level, says that it's "great that they've started to take an interest in building things". Candace faints. Transcript Songs *"Kick My Way Into Her Heart" *"Kronk for Hire" (instrumental) *"Loser Let's Boogie" Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Lines What'cha doin'? I know what we're going to do today. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair He goes through the water hose and has little hard time getting inside. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Family Reunion! The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention Doofenshmirtz's practice kick disrupts some birds in a tree. His game kick hits Phineas's and Ferb's fort at the appropriate point during the camera pan. Memorable Quotes L-O-S-E-R! Who's the loser? You are! Let's boogie! That's right! Let's boogie. The ball flies straight into Roger's hand, he tags Heinz. |'Roger': You're out.}} Background Information *Similar in theme to "Cousin Bartie", a fake Season 2 episode that allegedly featured a doppelgänger cousin of Phineas who would "go after Isabella". *Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Roger Doofenshmirtz and Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother all appear in this episode. *Despite Thor bearing an uncanny resemblance to Ferb, he also bears some resemblance to Brian from Family Guy. *Doofenshmirtz's mom has the same look now as she does in all of Doofenshmirtz's flashbacks that show her. *Doofenshmirtz has a great ability for cup stacking,and had a world record until Candace broke it. *When Thaddeus says "Hey, where's Harry?", it is similar to Phineas saying: "Hey, where's Perry?". Later, after Harry is seen, Thaddeus mimics another Phineas line about Perry by saying "He's a contractor, they don't do much." *When Doofenshmirtz was singing "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart" and was introducing Love Händel, he broke the fourth wall. Production Information *In the Original Pitch and also the first episode, Linda states that most boys build forts, which was probably recycled for this episode. *This is the first episode aired on Disney Channel after it's May 2010 logo change. International Premieres *September 17, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) *October, 2009 (Disney XD, Spain) *June 1, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) Errors *When Phineas and Ferb unveil the rest of their fort, the Fireside Girls are seen in the crowd but some of them were seen in two different places at once. *When Doofenshmirtz starts to play the song Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart, he appears to be playing a balalaika. But in "Mom's Birthday", he claims to hate all instruments that start with the letter "B." Balalaika is one of the instruments that was shrunken in that episode it is possible the shrink effects could’ve worn off sometime later. *When Phineas and Ferb give Thaddeus and Thor the tour of the fort, they say that they have a scoring stage with a 40 piece orchestra, but there are only 37 people with instruments. *Closed Captioning has Gimmelshtump misspelled "Kimmelstump" and "Kimmelstock". *The second time Linda came home, she should've seen the fort from the front yard. **Linda also should've seen the fort from the kitchen window. *When Candace literally throws the groceries into the kitchen, she throws them in the bags, but when Linda sees the mess only the groceries are on the floor and the bags are nowhere to be seen. *When Candace runs to the kitchen, she arrives on the window side, when the entrance is actually on the other side. Also, the door she runs through usually leads to the backyard, while the entrance is larger and more wider. This could mean the rooms accidently got moved around for the episode. *Also, when Candace exits the house to the backyard to show Linda the fort, she uses the large living room door when they should've just used the small kitchen door. *When Candace runs up to the sliding door to the backyard to see the real fort, you can't see the fort from the door. When we see the backyard from Candace's perspective, the fort is there. *At the beginning when Linda leaves, she goes offscreen left, but the kitchen exit is on the right, while the backyard exit is behind her. *In addition, when Candace says "Oh, boys?" she looks to her left, when she should look to her right where the door is. Also, she says "Oh, boys?" from the inside of the house but since Phineas and Ferb are outside, they most likely cannot hear her. *Many of the levels of Phineas and Ferb's fort are wider than the top of the fort. There is also a yellow slide that loops around the fort that makes the fort much wider. However, after Phineas and Ferb activate and later deactivate the fort, the lawn looks completely unaffected. *Some people that appear at Phineas and Ferb's house also appear at Doofenshmirtz's family reunion. Continuity *In Doofenshmirtz's backstory song, "Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart", Love Händel re-appears and sings the song to the tune of "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together"). *Mandy mentions lawn mower engines, a reference to "Greece Lightning", where Ferb soups up a rocking horse with a lawn mower engine ("Greece Lightning"). Allusions *''That '70s Show'' - Thaddeus Looks like Steven Hyde from That '70s Show. *'Terracotta Army' - In Phineas and Ferb's fort, they have a terracotta army room. *''The Italian Job'' - "L-O-S-E-R..." has the rhythm of the "Bridger" chant. *''Peanuts'' - Doofenshmirtz's inability to kick a kickball that's standing still is similar to Charlie Brown's inability to kick a football. *''Star Wars'' - Doofenshmirtz "detected a disturbance in the cup-stacking universe", while Jedi and Sith frequently "detect a disturbance in the Force". *''Bambi Meets Godzilla ''- A giant foot stomps on Heinz Doofenshmirtz like in the short film Bambi Meets Godzilla. This also happens to him in "Flop Starz". *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' - It might also be a reference to the last shot of the theme for this British sketch comedy series. *The expansion of the fort is like the opening animation for Disney's One Saturday Morning. *''The Simpsons'' - Candace says "Excellent" similarly to C. Montgomery Burns. *''Friends'' - The way Mandy says "Oh, my gosh!" (the rhythm and the hand movement) is similar to the way the character Janice does on Friends. *''Portal'' (video game) - Doofenshmirtz's kicking machine is like the leg braces on Chell. *''Monty Python's Flying Circus'' - It might also be a reference to the last shot of the theme for this British sketch comedy series. *'Thor (Marvel Comics)' - Thor has the same name as the super hero Thor. Trivia *Phineas and Ferb cleaned up on purpose as they did three times previously ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Jerk De Soleil", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *This is the second time Doofenshmirtz builds a kicking machine (the first one is in "The Flying Fishmonger"). *This is the fourth time Phineas and Ferb deliberately clean-up, and the first time they clean-up the entire invention. However, technically they didn't clean it entirely as they left the amateur bit on top to confuse mom. Technically, they should still have it. *Second time Candace wants to show Linda the Big Idea but not for busting. ("Candace Loses Her Head") *This the eighth episode which Perry doesn't battle Doofenshmirtz.("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!", "Traffic Cam Caper", "Put That Putter Away", "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "Oil on Candace", "Unfair Science Fair Redux", "Tip of the Day") Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz *Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Cloris Leachman as Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother *John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz *Jaret Reddick as Danny *Danny Cooksey as Thaddeus, Additional Voices *Aliki Theofilopoulos as Mandy *Additional voices: Maulik Pancholy, Phil LaMarr, Shae Brewster, Tiffany Espensen de:Thaddeus und Thorn es:Thaddeus y Thor pt-br:Thaddeu e Thor pl:Thaddeus i Thor Category:Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes Category:T